Stockings
by jamespotterthefirst
Summary: Mature one shot. "We'll leave these on, yeah?" he told her, voice husky as he kissed the lace decorating her right thigh.


**A/N:** Attempt at writing smut, take two.

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns them and if she saw this, she would probably shake her head disapprovingly at me.

* * *

His eyes kept drifting to her legs, tightly clad in black tights. Though her soft, creamy skin was concealed behind the sheer fabric, it made them much more attractive. James forced his eyes away when his mind began depicting vivid images of how the soft material would feel underneath his fingers as they trailed their way upward and well under her black skirt.

Lily, on the other hand, was unaware of the way he shifted on his side of the bed next to her, a feeble and inconspicuous attempt to make his trousers more comfortable, her attention instead fully enraptured by the book she was reading. Truth was, James couldn't stop thinking about the first time they slept together two weeks ago, or the many, many times after that. The way she had cried his name, how her hands gripped his back, the many things she breathlessly whispered in his ear…

He had to get a grip.

He couldn't just let his mind entertain dirty fantasies about her all day. Granted, he was a hormonal teenager, but if he couldn't control himself, he'd walk around with a hard on most of the time.

As expected, his eyes swiveled to the expanse of her legs and this time, Lily looked up, eyebrow arched. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he assured her, running a hand through his hair nervously. "What's it you're reading again?" He asked this to distract away from the fact that he wanted nothing more but to suck on her collarbones, plainly visible through the open buttons of her blouse.

Lily considered his guilty expression for a moment and he thought he spotted a glint of amusement in her eyes. Her lips twitched when she answered, "Ancient translation."

"Oh," he replied, wishing he had a better answer. "Bit difficult, isn't it? Are you getting it?" Again, his eyes traveled to her exposed neck.

Noticing, Lily smirked, shutting the book and setting it on his bedside table. Before he was fully aware of what was happening, she had swiftly moved to hitch one leg around his hips, hands resting on either of his shoulders as she straddled him. A wicked spark in her eyes, she replied in a would-be innocent whisper, "Not really. It's really, really _hard_, you know."

Her hot breath caressed his face and James felt himself grow harder. Lily must have felt it against her inner thigh for she smirked. Fighting to keep his hands on her thighs and not higher where they ached to travel, he managed, " Yeah, it is, Evans."

Her reply came in the widening of her smirk, accompanied by a tiny grinding motion of her hips against his. James hissed, feeling he could come there and then. She leaned in to kiss him and whisper in his ear what she intended to do with him. He was lucky to have made it past that.

A second later, Lily was undoing his tie and shirt buttons as fast as she could without her mouth leaving his. "I thought about doing this all day," she confessed breathlessly against his lips, her eyes hooded and dark. The silent confession made his fingers dig into her skin momentarily. "Ever since we first…" She trailed off, plucking hungry kisses on his lips, her nails grazing lightly across his stomach.

James shivered. The blood rushing away from his head left him so dizzy he almost missed what she was saying. He hummed against her mouth in response. "Is that what you do in your free time, Evans?" he teased, short of breath, during one of the tiny pauses in which their lips broke apart. "Fantasize about all the dirty things you want to do to me?" His own fingers crept under her skirt, his thumbs trailing along something that felt like lace. With a groan, he realized it was the trimming of her thigh high stockings.

"Like those, do you?" Lily taunted, pleased by his reaction. "I thought you mi—" she broke off with a soft moan when he grazed his nails lightly down her inner thigh. It was his turn to smirk smugly at her, earning him a glare that lost its effect when he caught her lips with his.

His tongue pried her lips open, pushing against hers as his fingers made quick work of undoing her blouse. With one last plucked kiss, he moved down to her neck trailing his tongue along her skin as he moved lower. As his fingers made progress in freeing the buttons of her blouse, his mouth followed, pressing soft kisses on the newly revealed skin.

The torturous pace was too much for Lily. Growing impatient, she slid her hips over his, feeling his erection press firmly against her. A moan ripped from both of their throats and craving more friction, they repeated the movement.

"Fuck, Evans," he groaned into the crook of her neck where he had buried his face. It didn't help that she was wearing a lacy black bra that made him gape longingly at the top of her breasts.

"Yes, please," she replied, restless fingers already peeling off his shirt. "Now, preferably."

He allowed a chuckle at her play on words, shrugging his shoulders to discard of his shirt. Lips returning to the soft surface of her skin, he murmured, "Missed my body, did you?" His words vibrated against her skin, making her eyes roll back. Add to that the light scratching of his stubble against her neck and Lily's legs quivered with want around his hips.

He scraped his teeth lightly along the smooth curve of her shoulder, pulling on the elastic strap of her bra. Very slowly, so slowly that Lily pleadingly urged him on, he slid the fabric down her shoulder, his fingers unclasping the back. Soon, the garment joined their shirts on the floor. His mouth replaced the lace of her bra, taking turns between teasing her nipple with his teeth, tongue, and lips before alternating to the other. Throwing her head back, Lily arched her back closer to his mouth, her hips involuntarily thrusting against his once more as a result. "Bloody fuck," he grunted, his free hand gripping the sheets beneath him.

But he said nothing more as her fingers trailed down his stomach to the button of his trousers.

"Off," she demanded.

"You first," he returned without missing a beat. And with that, he caught a hold of her hips, reversing their position in one fluid movement. Lily's small shriek of surprise was cut short by a sigh as he resumed his ministrations on her breasts, this time his lips descending down to her ribcage. Her insides tightened with anticipation as he kissed the plane of her stomach, fingers hooking themselves around the hem of her skirt and pulling it down.

Lily bit on her bottom lip to stifle a loud moan, but the sound escaped her anyway when his teeth tugged playfully at the hem of her knickers. "Potter," she urged on, feeling his grin against her skin. Obliging to her plea, he removed the garment, not bothering to do the same with her stockings.

"We'll leave these on, yeah?" he told her, voice husky as he kissed the lace decorating her right thigh. Lily's response was a wanton moan.

Spurred by her reaction, James kissed his way upward, careful to avoid the place she wanted him to touch the most. His lips sucked on the bones protruding at her hips, his fingers inching lower at a teasing pace. His own arousal multiplied tenfold and so he was quick to obey her half-moaned plea. Parting her thighs further apart, he pushed her tongue inside her.

"_James!_" she cried, gripping the pillow behind her with such force that it ripped, allowing a few feathers to escape. Her legs trembled with the effort of keeping them open as his tongue pleasured her. "Yes!" she moaned repeatedly, her hips leaving the mattress as he added his fingers. His mouth expertly sucked and nibbled, alternating with repeated flicks of his tongue. "Oh, _God!_" she screamed, belatedly realizing what James would say if his mouth wasn't occupied ("You can just call me James, Evans."). The sight of his black hair in between her legs along with his fingers curling inside of her soon had her body convulsing with her climax.

Lily cursed, inspiring a quiet laugh from her boyfriend as he kissed his way back up to her lips. "What sort of language is that, Miss Evans?" he admonished. She didn't reply, kissing him savagely instead, egged on by the furious way her heart thundered in her chest. Very clumsily, hands still trembling from tearing into the pillow in her ecstasy, she unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down his hips together with his boxers. She could feel the tip of his cock brush against her and her whimper made him grin crookedly against her lips.

Without another word, she reached down between them to stroke him a few times, his groan momentarily breaking their kiss. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she guided him inside her. Their lips broke apart, a cry leaving both of them as he began to thrust into her, movements measured.

His familiar musky smell as his body moved over hers made her crave more. "Faster," she demanded, breath hot against his ear.

He obeyed, picking up his pace. "Like this?"

"Yes!" she cried louder than she intended, fingers digging into his back.

After a few more pumps, he slowed down, asking, "What would you do if I slowed down?"

Lily opened her eyes to glare at him. "Potter, don't you—"

"You wouldn't jinx me in the middle of sex," he went on.

"My wand is within reach," she shot back breathlessly. He laughed but resumed his rapid thrusts nonetheless. The headboard began to rattle rhythmically against the stone wall, the sound mingling with their moans and labored breaths. Feeling himself close, James's movements became more urgent, spurring loud cries from Lily until with one final moan, he felt her muscles tighten around him. He followed soon after, kissing her hungrily as he rode out his orgasm.

Their hearts pounded fiercely against each other's chests so that it became difficult to distinguish them. Neither of them said anything, content with listening to the drumming in silence. Finally, James's lips moved to her jaw, brushing them softly along the ridge.

"People outside probably heard that," she pointed out in a soft voice, his lips sending shivers throughout her body.

"I don't care," he said truthfully, lips now caressing her neck.

Lily, still in a daze, traced her fingers lazily along his back.

"I love you," she informed him after another small silence.

He stopped kissing her, pulling back to study her face. Even in the dim light of his room, he could enjoy the rosy glow blooming in her cheeks, the sparkle in her green eyes that made itself present when she made love to him, and the way her swollen lips parted as she caught her breath. Bending down to kiss the tip of her nose, the top of her eyelids as her eyes fluttered closed, and finally her lips, he replied, "Love you, too, Lily."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!

I tried to keep that as tasteful as possible, not because I am a prude but because I immaturely giggle when writing the word cock in fanfiction. The same goes for its many colorful variations. I am fine reading, it's just writing it that does it. At least I wrote it once in this (twice counting this author's note) and was fine so I'll call that progress.

Thanks in advance if you review!


End file.
